A Wish for Us
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Candice has a heart disease and is going to die, she get's one wish and uses it to see the one person she adored...that person is John Cena. John X OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey readers...just decided to type this and see if anyone likes it. Hopefully you do. Check out my other fanfics if you have the time. Review and enjoy.

Chapter 1

I am going to die.

That news was delivered to me last night, 10:00 PM.

A Heart problem out of control and impossible to cure, in other words, they've given up on me. But I get a wish, anything I want. What I want the most was to meet the man I watched on the television every single Monday. That man is John Cena.

But who'd want to see a frail 24 year old? Still, I made the wish. Today I'd meet him, even though I knew what was going to happen after, I decided to try and look happy.

Watching from the corner of my eye as he walked into the hospital room, I look at the trees, each leaf falling. It was slowly dyeing, just like me.

I felt his presence right beside me and turned to give him the best smile I could afford, the smile he returned made my heart melt and my cheeks turning pink.

"Are you Candice?" He asked softly.

I nodded, and shook the hand he held out.

"It's nice to meet you, how are you feeling?"

My smile weakened, could I lie to this man? But if I told him the truth, wouldn't it make him worry? I didn't want that.I'm doing good," I attempt to lie, I could tell in his eyes that he knew about my fibbing. I think he'd get in trouble for saying anything so I brush it off.

"What do you like to do in here?"

I looked back at the window and at the tree, it felt as if he was interviewing me. "I watch the leave fall."

"And if the last leaf drops?" He asked curious.

I looked at him and smiled, "then my time is up."

He frowned, "you have to believe that you can beat this, you have to hope." He said treasuring.

"Everyone else doesn't..." I whisper. My eyes widen when he grabs my shoulders.

"I haven't Candice, I know you can defeat this health issue. You have to believe. How many leaves are there?"

I looked back out, "I don't know...maybe 50?"

He smiled, "I'm going to stay here with you until that last one drops and hits the cold ground. When your heart is still beating, I will do one thing, whatever it is to congratulate you.

My blush returned, "anything?"

"Anything."

I looked back to the tree, "can I have a few minutes to myself?" I asked.

John stood up, "sure."

I heard the door close behind him and the tears fell down my cheeks, looks like someone really did care. He wasn't like one of those people who told you things just to get your hopes up. The tone of his voice told me everything.

For a few minutes I just sat there and cried, letting some of the pressure off of my shoulders. Maybe there was a chance I could survive this, I'd just have to wait till the last leaf dropped. Who knew how long that'd take though, as long as he was with me, it was fine.

A tap on the door caught my attention, it slowly opened. It was John, "I know you asked for a few minutes but..." He seen my tear stained face and walked over to me. "Do you want to go outside with me?"

I stared at him, "go... outside? It's been such a long time... plus it's raining outside," I said sadly.

He smiled, "I have an umbrella we can use, I'm going to go talk to your Doctor, you get dressed." He said as he left again, closing the door quietly.

A real smile formed on my lips and I slowly got up, walking to the dresser that held my clothes in it. 2 years old and they still fit, I little big actually. I walked over to the door and opened it to find John leaning against the wall.

"Doc went against it but I told him I'd be extra careful, so he agreed on one addition."

I looked at him, "what was it?"

"We can't go 50 miles away from the Hospital or something like that," He smirked at me, "I'm not very good with numbers."

I laughed and coughed a little, he really did want me to get better.

He handed me the umbrella and opened the door for me, opening the umbrella he took it and held it above us as the rain hit.

It was so beautiful, I could just stop and stare for hours. It's been so long, those years just staring at a tree and nothing else.

"You okay?" John asked, a little bit worried.

"When I get better, will I be able to go out like this?"

He smiled, "that's it! Think about the future, you know you'll be in it."

I smiled, "so, where are we going first?"

"Where do you want to go?" John asked, looking at me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked back.

He sighed, "I actually haven't been down here before so I don't really know."

I nodded, "same, I got moved here around here about a year ago and don't know anything about this place either..."

His smile widened, "I guess we can just explore this town and see what we find."

I looked up at the gray sky, "and if we get lost?"

"Then they can come and find us."

I looked to the ground and blushed, "and if I don't want to be found?"

He looked at me, "Candice..."

"If I get better, are you going to leave me?"

John was quiet.

A/N: So what did you Readers think? Worth writing another chapter? Tell me in a review or favorite/ add me or this story to your alert list. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story, review, favorite or add this to your alert list so It will motivate me to write more!

Chapter 2

A couple days have past and no sign of John, no one told me anything, I was once again alone.

It looked like 25 leaves fell, time was almost up.

Staring at the tree, I felt tears running down my cheeks. "You said you'd be here..." The last time I saw him was the day after we went outside together, what made him stop coming?

A knock on the door caught my attention, a smile formed on my lips, "come in!" My smiled weakened when I watched the nurse come in.

"You seem happy," She said smiling. She had a paper in her hand, "This is for you. A young man dropped it off."

I took it and watched her leave, opening it, I noticed the beautiful handwriting.

_"Dear Candice, I'm sorry I have not come to visit you for a while. My wife is worried that I'm taking this too serious and is threatening to get a divorce if this continues. I'm sorry about failing to keep my promise of staying with you until the last leaf fell, I truly am. I am leaving for my flight in an hour, so I leave you this letter to remember me. I'm very glad I got to meet you, I hope you don't give up. Your friend, John Cena."_

The letter clenched in my trembling hands, so that was how he was ending it. He didn't have the gut's to tell it to my face, anger rose, I threw the letter to the ground and got out of the bed. I refused to have it end this way.

I walked out of the room and notice all the nurses and doctors, I'd have to leave quickly and quietly. Sneaking over to the door, I made it out. Even if they had caught me, I'd make it out someway. All I knew was I had less than an hour to make it to the air port.

I really hope running wasn't going to be a heart issue, I walked out to see it storming. Great, what could make it worse? I began running, fighting against the cold wind. One thing good about going on the walk with John, I learned where alot of places were, the airport only being a few miles away.

My heart beated hard, I was breathing heavily. What would people think seeing a woman in a hospital gown running in this weather? They'd think I'm mad!

I pushed all that out of my mind and filled my thoughts with John, I didn't know he had a wife. I also didn't know that he'd give up so quickly. I kind of felt betrayed to tell the truth.

I began running harder, I was almost out of time, I could feel it. I could also see the planes rising from the sky so I knew I was almost there. Just a little more, my heartbeat blocked my hearing. I could barely feel the rain hitting my skin, I had to work to get each breath in.

That's when I seen him, getting out of a limo.

"John!" I scream as I continue to run, his shocked expression made me slow down. This time I couldn't breath, it felt as if I was suffocating. Did my throat close? I couldn't hear myself either... I became unbalanced and fell over, the last thing I saw was him running over to me, then it all went black.

* * *

The sun outside shone into my eyes, waking me up. My eyes open and I see the ceiling I've learned to live under. I was once again in the hospital, I looked over and to my surprise, I see john sleeping in the chair beside of me.

Look's like I survived whatever happened out there, heart attack maybe?

I looked back to the tree, my eyes widened, there were only 5 leaves left! Did the wind blow them away?

My eyes moved back up to the ceiling, there was a way I could survive this, even if the leaves fell. I was given a choice 2 years ago but I refused since I was so afraid of the chance of death. A heart transplant. When I told them no, that's when they gave up. But now...I wasn't afraid anymore, I knew that if I didn't get it, I would die. If I do get the transplant, I may die but there was a chance that I could still live.

"Candice?"

I looked over to see Johns worried face as he got beside me.

"I'm so sorry...I'm stupid and-"

I glared at him, "tell me that you've given up on me to my face. Don't give me a letter full of excuses, I don't want it."

His expression turned to surprise, "Candice-"

I turned, "you don't have much time, the leaves are still falling, you better go with your wife to your home."

"Where is this coming from?" John asked, anger filling the air.

I turned back to him, I tried to keep the tears from falling. "Your just like the rest of them! If your going to leave just leave!"

"I'm not leaving."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"I told Elizabeth that I couldn't break a promise, she got mad and left on another plane..."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "It's all my fault..."

He gave me a smile, "so what are we going to do until those last leaves fall?"

"Get the doctor."

He looked at me in confusion, "is something wrong?"

"Please, just get him..." I pleaded.

He nodded and stood up, "I'll go get him."

"Thanks," I said as he quickly walked out. I looked at the window and smiled, I know what my request is when I am back to my old self.

The Doctor came in with John following behind, he looked at me. "What is it Candice?"

I smiled at him, "I want the Heart transplant."

He looked at me in shock, after two years, he didn't think those words would ever come out of my mouth. "Are you sure?"

My smile widened, "defiantly."

A/N: So, what did you think? I hoped you liked it...thanks for reading! Oh and go to my profile and check out my poll if you have the time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, how are you readers enjoying the story? I really hope you like it, oh and Blueberry24, this kind of does remind me of a walk to remember now that I think about it. Anyways, please review!

Chapter 3

It worked, it didnt kill me.

I watched as the last leaf slowly floated down to the ground, a smile formed on my lips. I beat death, and I wasn't alone.

John sat beside me and watched out the window, "seem's the times up now." He looked at me, "now I told you that id do one thing for you, to congratulate you."

"Stay with me."

He looked back at the tree, "we both know I cant do that Candice. I have a wife that doesn't want me here anymore, I'm going to have to leave." He whispered,

"Then I don't want anything."

His eyes widened as he watched the tears falling down my cheeks., "why are you crying?"

I smiled at him, "your really stupid you know?"

His face went blank, "I'm so confused!"

I slowly stood up and walked past him, "I'm going to leave this horrid place today." I looked back to him, "when you go back to Elizabeth, make sue to tell her that she should appreciate the man she has and not to take him for granted." I opened the door and walked out.

I wiped my tear stained cheeks and gave a weak smile, "thank you..." I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back. My back hit a surface and Johns scent filled my lungs.

"Elizabeth filed a divorce during the surgery, I didn't want to tell you..."

I turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry... it's all my fault isn't it?" I asked sadly, looking at his face.

I sighed and laughed, "I easily agreed to it too, she has been acting really different lately. Shes been getting jealous of all the women I help out, guess I' just sick in tired of it."

I looked to the ground, "I changed my mind..." I looked back up to him, "will you be with me?"

He smiled, "only if you want to drive in a car with me for 6 hours."

I smiled and hugged him, "of coarse!" Tears soaked his shirt, "I really love you John..." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and tightened the hug, "I love you too Candice." He let go of me and rose my chin, "so this is what it's like falling in love again?" His face brightened, "can I kiss you?"

My face began to turn pink, "y-yes..."

His soft, warm lips touched mine and we stood there for what seemed like eternity. If only it lasted longer.

He wrapped his arm around me, "I was going to tell you how I felt sooner or later."

I glared at him, "by letter?"

He laughed, "let's get you out of here." He looked back, sending a letter was choice B.

So our story had begun and now it is ended, and they say happy ending's never happen...

**FIN**

A/N: I know, short chapter, and now it's over. As they say, all good things must come to an end and I really hope you liked this story, check out my other fanfics and check out the poll on my profile!


End file.
